<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All We Need by hyumagashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909727">All We Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi'>hyumagashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wrestling bullshit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Banter, Beaches, Dates, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Fluff, Gifts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s All Just Fluff, Lakes, M/M, No i didn’t make a ship name for it, and I mean that, but in other news, everything is cute i think, i see NOBODY talking about Randy/Dave, like only a lil bit tho, lmao it’s literally 6am 😹, whatever I hope it’s cute, which is so unlike me because all I write is angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy and Dave do really cute things together I think !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Batista/Randy Orton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wrestling bullshit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All We Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please do not as me why I didn’t update Bring Me To Life, it was the anniversary of the tragedy and I was basically really sad and miserable about it so I refrained from writing in regards to Chris and Eddie or let alone Chris.</p><p>I was gonna write this after the 2nd chapter but I didn’t ❤️</p><p>Because I was miserable, and I was gay, and I wanted to heal and I think shifting my attention from Benerrero and angst was a good idea in other news i’m sorry for being a disappointment 👍</p><p>Also, I’m trying to write as close to Dave and Randy’s wrestling Personas as I can and I’m new to the wweverse so it may be out of character and I’m sorry for being a disappointment again 👍 </p><p>I don’t know Randy or Dave, I’m not going to act like I do. Please understand that this is just a work of fiction!! And I have a lot of wrestler ships because I want them</p><p>Also a lot of my oneshots/fics will probably be non-wrestling fics unless I say otherwise but anyways I hope this is cute and you enjoy it 😙</p><p>Set in...2003 btw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave was late, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always late, which was strange. Because he was always the first person to recommend that Randy should do something with him, and Randy would always just go with the flow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always late, but he was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>far behind. Randy sat on the front of his car, in an empty parking lot not too far from a lake. Although it made better sense for Randy to pick Dave up, he didn’t want to. Because he always insisted on making life harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave pulled up fiveish minutes later after Randy did, he just kinda had a hunch that Randy would be here. As they always are. Dave just knew Randy a little bit too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repositioning himself, he observed Dave as he stepped out of his own car. There wasn’t much to make note of, just the things he had on. A button-down flannel shirt, that wasn’t buttoned up all the way, and basic jeans. It was simple, but Randy couldn’t help but think he pulled it off </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well. It also looked like he had on the gemstone necklace that he had gotten him maybe two months ago. Only Dave had it wrapped around his wrist, which made Randy internally sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy hopped off the hood of his car, approaching Dave with his arms crossed. Sometimes, Randy thought it was kinda problematic how he and Dave were almost the same height. The ‘intimidation’ tactics that he tried to use on almost everyone else just never seemed to work on Dave. That was kinda weird for a guy that could be flustered easily. Though, it was probably because Randy spent a lot of time with Dave. As lovers should, he’s seen every side of Randy. So it was hard to take it seriously when Randy walked up to him with his arms crossed and his face hardened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that didn’t work, Randy proceeded to play with Dave’s shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he looked good. It was a little bit intimidating, only because of the fact that Randy knew he didn’t try as hard to look presentable for Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” Randy remarked, obviously joking. He gave Dave’s shoulder a light slap, causing the bigger man to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only five minutes behind you,” Dave groaned, “But, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy grinned, knowing damn well that Dave didn’t mean his apology. He didn’t really care though, Randy just wanted to give him shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave locked his door before giving Randy his car keys, Randy kept them in his pocket for the time being. The two of them transitioned back to Randy’s car, Randy hopping on the top of the trunk while Dave awkwardly stood around his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice.” Randy threw out there randomly, it was the truth though. Randy wasn’t sure if it was a bit much for whatever they had planned, neither of them were the fancy restaurant type anyway. Though, Randy also really didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, geez. Thanks,” Dave sighed, walking up to Randy’s general area, leaning up against the back of his car, “You don’t look that bad yourself, for tank top and shorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That honestly made Randy snicker, Dave had a point though. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>have tried a little bit harder, Randy was Randy. As long as it passed for Dave though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you wanna do?” Randy wondered, making himself a little bit more comfortable, “Did you just wanna fuck around here? Or did you wanna do something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy could probably guess by the way Dave was dressed, but in all honesty, Dave could care less what they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Dave answered, “It’s your call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy nodded, with a smirk. He hopped off of his car, standing next to the leaning David. Only then, did he feel maybe a little bit taller than Dave was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have a couple ideas.” Randy grinned, he had already brought food and everything. Though, that was for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy placed his hands in Dave’s, practically pulling Dave where it was he was trying to take him. They always did this, every time they did this together. Dave knew where they were going, but remained quiet the entire walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 7 pm, Dave had reluctantly agreed to swim with Randy. As he always does. He couldn’t find him at the moment, but he knew that Randy wasn’t too far away from him. He continued to stay afloat, no sense of direction on where to go from this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave began to look up, he wasn’t gonna lie, he was beginning to get a little bit worried that Randy wasn’t as safe as he originally thought. Dave cleared his throat, to get rid of any building anxiety. Though, the last thing we wanted was for Randy to be in danger without his knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randy?” Dave called out, running his hands through his hair. He didn’t get a response, only because Randy was trying to sneak up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy sprung out of the water before Dave had the opportunity to call out for him again. His arms went over Dave’s shoulder. And it only startled Dave momentarily, before realizing it was only Randy being a little shit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” Dave growled, pushing the smaller man off of him, Randy came back up, only grinning at the worried look on Dave’s face, “I was worried about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad?” Randy snicked, putting his arms back around Dave’s shoulders. And surprisingly, the older man </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>push him off of him again. Randy expected it for some reason, but maybe Dave was just happy that Randy didn’t drown or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Dave admitted, kissing Randy at the given opportunity. He’d wrap him in his warmest hug if he could. But, then it’d be hard to keep both of them above water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m fine,” Randy informed as if Dave didn’t already know this, “Can we go? I’ve got something else planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy complained, Dave nodded as he laughed. He probably knew what Randy had planned. But went along with it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who wanted to come here,” Dave reminded, “But, come on. Where else do you wanna take me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably already know.” Randy shook his head. The only thing he got in response was the tilt of Dave’s head. Randy wasn’t wrong, but clearly, Dave wasn’t against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shivered as the two of them stepped out of the lake, he was really cold, though it beat having all of his clothes wet. A mistake he made the first time they did this together. There was nothing too off-putting about being in only boxers around Randy anyway. Not now, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy made his way to his car, and it’s a good thing he brought towels. Not only for Dave’s warmth but for the seats of his car too. He threw Dave a towel, Dave instinctively caught it after it made contact with his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around himself. Throwing his clothes in the back seat of Randy’s car, with Randy doing so as well, he got in the passenger's seat of his car. Because like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy got in after him, they already knew where they were going. They thought it was always best to go to the beach when they were closed, and nobody else was around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beaches were really nice, Randy knew that Dave really liked them. Only reason why they kept going is because he knew that Dave really appreciated them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have things to eat, in case you’re hungry.” Randy informed. Dave began to laugh, and for a moment, Randy was kinda confused as to why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you didn’t try to cook again.” Dave chuckled. Randy got the joke now, furrowing his brows almost immediately. He let out a heavy sigh, he got the fact that he sucked at cooking. Dave didn’t need to rub into his face constantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy started his car, pulling out of the parking spot, making his way to any beach that was close enough to where they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 PM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late now, everything was well over closed. And the two of them had to find a way to get in without getting caught by someone. What they were doing wasn’t exactly legal, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>only live once. Randy liked it when things were quiet anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them proceeded to lie down against a towel Randy had put down. They’ve been like that for a while. They did nothing aside from eat, lie down, and poke fun at each other. They hated each other, which sucked. Because they were also inseparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made decent sandwiches.” Dave stated, randomly as he was half-asleep. He laughed to himself, which made Randy furrow his brows again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Dave,” Randy growled, “You ate them, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I did okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at Randy who appeared to be masking the fact that he was a little bit insecure about the fact that he couldn’t really cook. Dave smiled, almost feeling bad for Randy. The sandwiches were good, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Whatever keeps you away from the stove.” Dave recalled with a sigh. Randy only shook his head, reluctantly pressing his head back onto Dave’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Randy sighed, deep down inside Dave knew he wouldn’t mind sandwiches and the one thing that Randy barely knew how to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which were pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave let out a sigh, it may have looked as though Randy was sleeping. But he was wide awake, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against each other. Dave shook his head, looking at the ocean in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this.” He said aloud, Randy stayed where he was. But he wasn’t sure what Dave meant when he said that admitted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed what?” Randy wondered, still lying down. He could only see from one eye, the other eye was buried in Dave’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I really missed spending time with you. Even if there’s that chance we might get into legal trouble, I like to do it with you.” Dave chuckled, referencing each and every time they snuck into closed beaches. Beaches can’t be ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>closed’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy wasn’t really sure what to say, he wasn’t good at feels or emotions. So he hated when Dave did this with him. But, he’d try. Dave appreciated it a lot. He knew Randy didn’t buy him this necklace for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too.” Randy shrugged, sitting up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn’t know the first thing about talking about his feelings. Well, he did. He just wasn’t good at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do this a lot more often than we do.” Dave recommended, even if they were always around each other. At the beach, or otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it get old if we did that, though?” Randy thought, crossing his arms at the thought, “I wouldn’t really want that. These… mean a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.” Dave sat up, yawning. He was real tired, he could fall asleep right then and there. And Randy could see that, except he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just fall asleep. They’d get in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I could fall asleep right now.” Dave stated as he put his arm around Randy. It got a laugh out of Randy, causing him to lightly tap on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” Randy informed, “We’ll get caught. Come on, I’ll take you home. I’ll ask Rey to get your car with me, later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy shook his head, kissing Dave on his forehead. Dave let out a low groan, his eyes were beginning to close. And he only got sleepier. Randy laughed, helping the drowsy Dave stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mmmmm i probably got the pancake thing from Persona 5 👍 but I hope you enjoyed the oneshot regardless! Thanks for reading, every kudo, comment, and bookmark is greatly appreciated by me! I love hearing any kind of feedback so lemme know if you enjoyed this oneshot or if you did not 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>